Puddles
by amiability
Summary: What's leftover from the rivers and the seas. OTRATS side stories and AUs. All rights to Aleycat4eva.
1. Of Sirens and Sailors

_Author's Note: Of the River and the Sea is well written and a blessing to my Mondays, and chapter 83 partly inspired this._

 _Eh…let's go with their current ages. Like Shippuden ages. Yea. Also Siren and Sailor AU, snippets, heck of a lot of dialogue, lots of liberties made, weird friendship, some character cameos , and anticlimactic slice of life._

* * *

It's a sticky summer day in July when Kisame meets a siren where the peaked rocks meet the deeper part of the ocean.

The encounter is completely unexpected, just a chance meeting when he decides to wander down the beach, for he only hears about the mythical creatures by the occasional retired sailors who ramble on about it at the bar.

 _Alluring. Something about them draws you in once you hear their voices. And it's marvelous._

Of course, in between his duties for the Red Dawn ship and his services as a mercenary, Kisame has little time to dwell over legends of creatures he has never seen before, and his mind can't properly process what's going on when he sees eyes peering up at him from the edge of the rocks.

Long dark hair snaking over the surface of the water, tan arms resting on the jutting stone where his feet are, scales edging underneath her eye before curving down. She looks very much human besides the outline of her tail submerged underwater, but her sclera and iris are a pitch black, showing no whites, and easily tells of a being that's not quite human.

He stares for a bit more, not quite sure where to put his eyes first, before her expression twists into one of irked impatience.

"What, you've never seen a siren before?" she scoffs, words husky and sensual.

 _Alluring. Something about them draws you in once you hear their voices. And it's marvelous._

Kisame thinks he could understand where those old sailors were coming from.

* * *

"You're naked," Kisame says blankly.

Unlike the first time they met with the ocean veiling most of her from view, she is sprawled out all over the rocky shore, her torso stretching, her hair spread out behind her. Her tail is halfway into the water, and her skin shines with some kind of….oil? The fancy bottle next to her is half empty, if that's not telling.

She shoots him an unimpressed look while flicking her tail lazily, splashing water over his bare feet

"Sailors these days. Never seen a siren. Never seen a naked woman. What has the world come to?" she says dramatically, rolling over on her back. The oil is present there too, and Kisame can smell something distinctly flowery

He pinches the bridge of his nose, ignoring the provocation. "Aren't you going to dry up if you're out here?"

"I like looking good, so I'm sunbathing."

"…Sunbathing?"

"Yep," she pops the 'p' at the end. "Sunbathing."

"You're odd."

"Who said that's ever a bad thing?"

* * *

He visits the rocks every afternoon, sweat sticking to his nape, and she's always there whenever he goes, doing something odd. Braiding rope. Doing the backstroke. Piecing sea glass. Combing her hair vainly. She drops curses casually, and Kisame has to think again to make sure that he heard her right.

But he never hears her sing.

"There's a reason why mermaids and sirens are different," she tells him when he asks. "Sirens can bring down a fuckton of shit: ships, cargo; hell, even a warship if we want to. We wreck everything if we sing."

A wistful look crosses her face then, a hint of regret and longing. "But even humming is difficult without some fish floating up dead. It sucks."

Something in Kisame's blood boils as he imagines a torrential wave crashing on top of a glorious warship, bringing it down into the depths of the ocean, and a lovely voice shrilly singing high notes like an opera singer, causing the whole chaos.

"That sounds neat," he comments idly.

She hits him so hard when he leaves her he sports a blooming purple bruise on his face.

* * *

Once the Red Dawn is out on the sea again, Kisame doesn't expect to see the siren again until they dock back into that port for supplies.

Then again, he's on sea, and the sea is her home.

Which is why he probably shouldn't have yelped when he saw her bob to surface on his watch duty.

After she laughs rich as honey and he tells her to stop in vain, her head tilts up to see him up, up, up, the boat's height making distance between them.

"You didn't tell me that you were leaving," she says…petulantly? She slithers aimlessly on the surface, swaying back and forth on the lazy current.

Kisame sighs, a more common occurrence these days. "It would have been harder, and I don't know when I would have seen you again. Heck, we don't even know each other's names."

"You are a total fucking idiot, aren't you? No tact or brain at all."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No. Why am I the one in the wrong here?"

She sighs dramatically, and Kisame absently wonders how such a simple action could be so infuriating and charming at once. Her webbed hands clap together in a wet slap, calling his attention.

"Listen closely," she says. "First off my name is Ryuishi. Watanabe Ryuishi if you want to be all formal and shit, but if you do that it's going to be uncomfortable. So fuck that."

"Ryuishi," Kisame tries in a daze.

"Good job," she says firmly, nodding her head. "Secondly, with the fucking tail and the eyes and the scales, you really should have gotten that the sea is kind of my home? I mean, really, was it that hard to figure out?"

"Ryuishi."

"Yeah?"

He flings a cleaning rag down at her face, and she squawks indignantly, spitting profanities by the second, but the easy smirk that curves around her lip is telling.

So the unusual friendship transcending beyond the land and the sea makes its foundations. Or something like that.

* * *

"Kisame. Explain to me why there is a swordfish sitting on deck."

"Captain Pein, sir, why do you ask me?"

"Because there is a note that is addressed to you."

"Well you see…"

* * *

"Ryuishi, you don't have to bring a swordfish to me."

"It was terrorizing my home, and I got rid of it."

"So you gave it to me?"

"We don't eat that kind of shit down in the ocean, Kisame."

"Erm…thanks?"

"You're welcome. It was a pain in the ass to chuck it up to your ship, you know."

* * *

Itachi as the sanest member of the Red Dawn feels like it is his duty to lead his not so sane partner on the right path, so when he sees Kisame conversing with a siren with a rich and lovely voice he knows he has to do something.

"Kisame, I don't think it's wise to make friends with a siren," Itachi says placidly while idly flipping a dagger in his hands.

"Why not?" Kisame retorts easily from his comfortable position on his bed. He doesn't ask _how_ Itachi knew about his acquaintance with Ryuishi, because to ask would just get some smarmy comeback of how he just _knows._

"There is the fact that they use their voices to drown sailors into their untimely deaths. It would be inconvenient if you were to die."

"Ryuishi isn't like that."

Itachi stops flipping the dagger to take a thoughtful look at his partner. "Have you fallen in the depths of love?"

"No I haven't," Kisame cuts in before Itachi could get attached to the idea. "She's…just nice company, you know? Doesn't judge based on looks."

There is a long pause where the only sound is the waves swaying the cabin room they're in and the swish of a knife being flipped in the air again.

"She sounds interesting," Itachi concedes, breaking the silence.

Kisame hums back in agreement, and the peace continues again. More waves. More metal cutting through air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku similarly feel the need to guide their wayward friend and guardian.

"You've been meeting some land shark, haven't you?" Zabuza grumbles as he hovers around Ryuishi subtly. His slit pupils dilate in and out as he circles her, sleek tail moving with panther like grace.

"So what if I have, Zabuza?" she retorts. "You can't do anything about it."

"Yes he can," an androgynous boy adds while smoothly entering the cavern. "Remember the time he trapped you into the cave because you wouldn't stay put after you got that fishing hook gouged in your tail?"

"That was one fucking time, Haku," she murmurs in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. "And no one seems to forget it. Once out of all the times I beat Zabuza up."

At that point, Zabuza seems to cough out _ninety nine wins_ from between his bandaged face, and Ryuishi shoots him a venomous glare which he ignores with practiced ease.

"But we're worried," Haku soothes as he swims over where Ryuishi is sitting. "We don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Hatake and Tree Boy were _fine._ I just thought we were closer than we actually were."

Zabuza looks as if he is about to say something, but Haku smiles carefully towards him, and he shuts his mouth.

"Then can we meet him next time?" Haku pleads eyes wide and lips parted.

As Zabuza watches Ryuishi's resolve falter, he briefly wonders how Haku became such a skilled manipulator.

* * *

It isn't as chaotic as expected the next time Kisame and Ryuishi meet, their respective partners in tow. There is pleasant conversation and intrigued questions, but all ends well, and everyone leaves satisfied.

And Haku secretly puts away the thought of murder from his mind.

* * *

"But like, Kisame. Itachi is really fucking pretty."

"I'm telling him you said that, Ryuishi."

"Go for it, I don't care. It's the truth."


	2. Of Mercenaries and the Mafia

_Author's Note: AUs are terribly fun to mess with. Especially cliché ones. Alleycat had this idea rolling on her tumblr originally, and I expanded it to a different angle. Mafia!AU Lots of ridiculousness like usual. Maybe some liberties taken._

 _All the Kage, Orochimaru included, are mafia bosses of their own famiglia; Akatsuki is a mercenary group that took over a minor underground branch and turned it into a power house of bijuu taking; the Kaijuu are just regular mercenaries mainly_ _reluctantly_ _employed to Orochimaru that just wanna live. Also, Ryuishi knows literally everyone. EVERYONE._

* * *

Kisame finishes strapping in his Kevlar bodysuit and his weapon belt, and Zabuza has been long since done, only shrugging on a vest and hefting his sword over his back.

The problem is Ryuishi.

"We're escorting a mafia boss, not going to an auction," Zabuza grumbles.

"We'll somehow make it," Kisame says in an exasperated voice. "It happened every time, didn't it?"

"That's because those bosses were all chumps. This is _Orochimaru_ ," Zabuza spits out in disgust. "Who knows what he'll do once our backs are turned?"

Kisame is about to soundly agree with Zabuza when Ryuishi emerges from the bathroom.

"Boys," she says, her heels clicking on the floor. "Looking good is a big thing for this kind of shit. So I need to look fine as _fuck._ "

And Ryuishi does look stunning: her makeup is done perfectly with strong wings and red lips, her hair is set tightly in a chignon, and the black dress clings to her curves. A meteor hammer coils loosely around her hips, showing that she wasn't demure as she seemed.

"Orochimaru is going to kill you if we don't show up on time," Zabuza clips out after eyeing the outfit swiftly, turning the door handle.

Ryuishi sighs as she follows Zabuza out the door. "No compliments or anything?"

"You look great," Kisame offers generously. "But after waiting countless hours for you to finish, it kind of gets old."

"Touché."

* * *

On a rainy midnight, Zabuza brings a stray from the street to their apartment, a thin boy delicate and beautiful enough to pass as a girl.

Ryuishi and Kisame, already home from their jobs and lazily sprawled out on the couch, stare at the child then back at Zabuza, their eyebrows raised in simultaneous question.

"We're keeping him," Zabuza grunts out after the silence extended into awkwardness.

Ryuishi is the best at keeping up with the weird shit that happens between the team and stands up elegantly from her indolent posture, potato chip crumbs spilling from her shirt.

"We have some shirts that you grew out of," she says easily. "And let him shower so he can get clean. We'll talk about this while he does that."

Zabuza assents and leads Haku to the bathroom while Kisame sits up and cleans off the chip bags from the seat.

"I would have thought you to be more inclined to take in strays, Ryuishi," Kisame contemplates after they both settle on the couch. "But you know what you're doing. Zabuza…I'm not sure of."

"You think he's a spy?" Ryuishi replies easily. "It's a possibility."

"He's not," Zabuza says as he comes out of the bathroom. "He was about to be sold off in the Greenhouse."

Ryuishi shudders.

"The place where the whores are sold?" Kisame asks in place of Ryuishi. "Is that why you took him in?"

"He was running," Zabuza says flatly. "Just like Ryuishi and I."

"That doesn't mean we can trust him."

The silence goes tight at that, each person remembering the past of dank shelters and the dirty politics of the underground. Kisame feels oddly guilty, and he idly thumbs the razor sharp scars on his wrists. Zabuza's fists are clenched together at his side, and Ryuishi's eyes are ice cold when the boy comes out of the bathroom, steam puffing around his body.

"Erm," he starts, fidgeting at the end of his too-big sleeves. "I'm sorry for the trouble. My name is Haku."

"No one sent you here, did they?" Kisame asks abruptly, eyes narrowing. Haku flinches away.

"N-no, mister," Haku murmurs. "I ran from the Greenhouse when Mister Zabuza found me and hid me away from the guards."

"Now, Kisame," Ryuishi carefully smiles. "Let's trust Zabuza on this one, shall we?"

 _I'll kill him if he spills_ goes unspoken.

Kisame sighs and gets up from the sofa. "I'm going to sleep now. Don't forget we have to go to that annual meeting in two months, so we have to clear our jobs before that."

The truce is there but unsaid, and Zabuza grunts ambiguously before ambling off to bed.

"Damn, those two are idiots," she huffs out before smirking. "I'm Watanabe Ryuishi, if you didn't know already. Let's find you a blanket for tonight."

* * *

"Oh?" Orochimaru says in mild disbelief—it ends up sounding like disturbing interest. "You have a ward with you? Or perhaps…?"

"He's our ward and our new apprentice, Haku," Ryuishi answers easily. "Zabuza brought him in, and he's pretty decent at healing and range weapons."

Haku pretends not to waver at the serpentine slit eyes staring intently at him while Ryuishi keeps a steadying grip on his shoulder.

 _"I've known Orochimaru since way back, and I know that if you keep quiet and steady he won't care that much," Ryuishi advises. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but introductions have to be made if you want to stay on his good side."_

 _Haku nods nervously and wipes the sweat on his hands onto his pants._

Orochimaru reaches out a hand to cup the side of Haku's face. The sensation is cold like the dead, and Haku steels himself not to shiver.

"How amusing," he says, retracting his hand. "He's a tenacious child."

Ryuishi cracks a smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

The annual meeting is basically where the big names invite the main powers of the underground to a really fancy party in a even more fancy ass five star hotel. There's really extravagantly useless food and really fruity drinks, and if you don't go, your career in the underground is pretty much over, the little splotch of blood on the carpet the only evidence of your death.

Yea.

But the perks are pretty nice if you went. Despite the mindnumbing hours of making your makeup on point. Wings are hard to make even, man.

Also seeing Zabuza and Kisame actually suit up is fucking hilarious, in Ryuishi's opinion.

* * *

"Ryuishi."

"Yea, Kisame?"

"Explain to me why the heir of the Sunagakure famiglia just greeted to us aND REFERRED TO YOU AS ANEUE WHAT THE HELL."

"His name is Gaara, my little adopted brother. We go way back. Probably during the Orochimaru times."

"The Sungakure famiglia heir and host to the Ichibi is your _adopted little brother_."

"Yea. He's adorable, isn't it?'

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi just came up to us. And casually checked out your breasts. "

"Yea. I'll kick his ass later. But my chest is pretty damn fine, if I do say so myself."

"Zabuza, why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's been like this for years. Did you not know? Although Hatake is an ass."

"Miss Ryuishi is amazing, isn't she?"

"Haku, not you too…"

* * *

"I just met three bijuu containers in one night. My heart can't take this anymore, Haku."

"Mister Kisame, would you like something to drink?"

"…that would be nice."

* * *

"Ryuishi, this is all your fault."

"Why?"

"All of these famiglias are after us, and it's because of your god damn connections to freaking EVERYWHERE."

"Hey…I lived in a shitty place. I had to live somehow."

"Zabuza has to agree with me, RIGHT?"

"Nah, he doesn't. Cause he's been with me when I made those ties."

"FUCK. DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH OF A PAIN IN THE ASS THE AKATSUKI AND THE KONOHA FAMIGLIA ARE? AND THEY FOLLOW YOU GOD DAMN EVERYWHERE."

"Kisame, you're getting emotional."

"SHUT UP, ZABUZA."


	3. Of Royals and Court

_Author's Note: When will I actually make an actual story instead of all these AUs. Who knows._

 _Royals AU. Where really expensive clothes and pretty words combine for the sake of throwing shade at each other. A classic._

 _Dynamic between characters may be different. Liberties taken. Vague politicking. Ryuishi wearing makeup 24/7 and having too many masks. Mentions of characters here and there. Pining somewhere shoved in between. Kakashi having a huge crush. Erm...um...I hope this doesn't disappoint._

* * *

"Did you hear? The king just passed away!"

"Passed away? More like brutally murdered in front of the entire court."

"It's absolutely scandalous, don't you think?"

"You're such a gossip. Who the heir is going to be is the real topic here."

* * *

It is with the dazzling rays of a perfect morning sun that Ryuishi wakes up.

Unfortunately, her hangover translated the light into a _killer_ headache, and she immediately ducks into her bed hissing. However, her bliss is only temporary, and the door to her room slams open with the distant cries of handmaidens and loud stomping feet.

"Wake up, Ryuishi," a voice snaps at her while pulling off the blankets off of her easily. "You've royally fucked up now."

Ryuishi narrows bleary eyes at Kisame, who looms over her ominously with her blankets in hand. Zabuza is next to him, wearing the most fucking ridiculous shirt with lace, gold buttons, and a _ribbon_ , and Ryuishi can't help but feel a hovering sense of doom at the sight.

"Kisame," she greets darkly. "The world better be in fucking flames if you woke me up this early after we got smashed."

"It's close enough to that," Kisame says grimly. "You're queen."

"What."

"You're queen."

Ryuishi turns a disbelieving eye to Zabuza who nods confirmation before whipping out a royal scroll. She grabs it hastily and rips open the seal. Her eyes scan the document confirming her position as ruler until her eyes fall on her shaky signature at the end. Without even thinking, the paper bursts into spontaneous flame with a snap of her fingers.

"That won't work," Zabuza says with faint pity. "The actual copy is in the hands of the previous king's advisors."

Ryuishi's eyes are wild when she looks at the both of them. "Can we kill them all and just pretend this is just a really shitty dream?"

"Those advisers came to you yesterday when you were drunk out of your mind and made you sign it," Kisame replies. "The actual contract binds you to not harm your court by all means."

"Can I just...conveniently disappear from the country?"

"Orochimaru _will_ hunt you down if you do that."

A sudden flash of thought crosses Ryuishi's mind.

"Why isn't he named ruler? He's the one who wanted it so badly," Ryuishi babbles. "It's like his _thing._ Like his life purpose or something?"

"The priests predicted a woman with dark hair and the tattoo of ying and yang on her back to rule the country," Kisame says tightly. "There was a whole bunch of other criteria, but it really all pointed to you. And Orochimaru is going to take full advantage of that."

The silence falls awkwardly then with Ryuishi's jaw still unhinged from shock, and only the sound of Zabuza picking at the stiff lace of his shirt is heard.

Ten minutes later, Ryuishi carefully clenches her jaw after blankly staring into space, and she walks aimlessly to the medicine cabinet to take a dose of hangover medicine. Her dark eyes shutter over with resignation as she stares at Kisame and Zabuza.

"If I'm supposed to do this shit," Ryuishi bites out after wiping her mouth. "I might as well do a _damn_ fine job of doing it."

Zabuza merely snorts as Kisame gives a worrying look towards her. "I'm not going to call you 'your highness'"

* * *

Two weeks of dress measuring, five shots of strong liquor, countless amount of bullshit, even more countless amount of smiles and facades, and one shiny coronation crown that weighed about sixty five pounds later….Ryuishi is queen.

After the celebratory banquet, she retires gracefully into her room, giving amiable smiles to political vipers and naïve handmaidens alike, before she methodically strips into a silk nightgown that billows around her daintily.

Zabuza slips into her room silently through the window late at night after she perfectly molds her posture into reading a book on war tactics while sitting in bed, and Ryuishi isn't quite sure why he has such a disturbed look in his eyes.

"Momoichi-san. What a pleasure to see you tonight," she titters. "Are you sure you checked in with my ladies? The gossip would spread _miles_ if word catches that you are here."

Kisame enters at that moment through the same window, and Zabuza shoots a panicked look towards him.

"Hoshigaki-san," Ryuishi greets, her eyes crinkling prettily. "Shall I call for the guards to remove you? It's very late at night, you know."

"Do _something_ ," Zabuza hisses towards Kisame. "She's not _right._ "

With a grim expression, Kisame nods before delivering a very firm uppercut to Ryuishi's jaw. She chokes and sends a very dirty glare towards Kisame, the delicate gaze gone from her features abruptly.

"Get yourself together, Ryuishi," Kisame says. "You can't have that kind of mask that stays on permanently. You'll break quicker that way."

"Can't have the queen snapping into a _fit_ , right?" Ryuishi spits out.

"Hey, we don't mean—"

"I know," she cuts him off. "But I see the looks that the other officials give. They never forget that one time, even though it was fucking _years_ ago, and they doubt if I can rule."

"Then prove them wrong," Zabuza says simply. "Show them you are better than any of their presumptions."

So many things are wrong with that statement. The variables of the neurotic politicians of the court. The nosy servants looking for new information at every turn. The search of who to trust and who to feed false truths. Assassins. Potential traitors.

But….hearing the simple words of Zabuza, cutting down all extraneous mass and going straight to the basic fact, makes Ryuishi feel oddly relieved.

"Idiot," she says fondly. "You're bad at politics as usual."

Kisame's shoulders seem to slack before he reaches out to run a hand through her hair. As he pulls the kinks out gently, a wistful look crosses his face.

" _You're_ too good at it, Ryuishi," he chides. "And that's worrisome."

"A ruler isn't meant to be a relaxing job," she says as she pats his cheek. "But at least I have you and Zabuza, right?"

Zabuza grunts, his head turning to the side to hide flushed cheeks, and Kisame smiles roguishly.

"Of course."

* * *

"By the gods, did you see the queen today?"

"She's so gorgeous! And she has such great taste…"

"It would be nice if she could wear something more luxurious; it would surely suit her."

"But isn't that her charm?"

* * *

When Orochimaru sends a sealed request for audience in her chamber six months into her rule, Ryuishi supposes it is about time but still feels dread come to her in waves.

"It is such a pleasure to be in your audience, _your highness_ ," Orochimaru drawls, his soft voice barely touching disrespect, but Ryuishi still keeps her rouged lips in a smile as she pours tea to along with the cakes.

"As it is with us," Ryuishi replies. "However, we are surprised that we have not seen you in a while. Have you been gone from court?"

Of course, Ryuishi knows that Orochimaru was in court, avoiding public eye while morning sessions were in progress, but she asks to discern his reaction.

"The season in court has changed," Orochimaru says while flicking eyes to imply _her._ "And Court has gotten rather tasteless as of late, for my lab captures my interest more easily."

"We find that the change is rather amiable with the citizens. Perhaps the cold weather isn't suited for the delicate snake?"

There is no audible or visible sound of change, but the room becomes saturated with tension. Murderous intent.

"You have gotten impertinent, brat," Orochimaru hisses. "When I was the one who raised you and your mangy crew from the streets—"

"Out of your own interests, of course," Ryuishi interrupts. "We have sacrificed equal due since then. Perhaps hibernation would be a good course for you who cannot adapt with the changing times."

Orochimaru's eyes narrow in distaste as he stands and sweeps out of the room, ignoring her permission to be dismissed.

"We shall continue this talk another time, Ryuishi," he says before leaving. "Perhaps then you will be more amenable to decent advice."

Ryuishi insolently flutters her fingers at him just before the door slams shut.

* * *

"fUCK, ZABUZA, I'VE DONE IT NOW."

"You pissed off the snake, so what?"

"I'M DEAD."

"But you don't regret what you said."

"….hell no I don't regret."

"There you go."

* * *

The time after the traditional honeymoon after inauguration had passed. There were other ambassadors that had come before him. The gift that was prepared was not too flashy or too modest. The banter must be casual and not stilted….

Hatake Kakashi runs his mind through all the criteria of entertaining and greeting a new ruler for the tenth time, and his aide, Tenzo, gives him unimpressed eyes.

"With all due respect, senpai," Tenzo says in exasperation. "The reports we received from our intel told us that the queen does not mind eccentricities or stumbles if it was for good intent. So please. Compose yourself."

"You wouldn't be able to _compose yourself_ if you saw that look on our King's face," Kakashi replies tersely. "If I screw this one up, our kingdom is ruined."

"And you won't screw up. You've dealt with the Akatsuki on their bad days and been perfectly fine after that."

"Their crazy priest tried to sacrifice me."

"But you came out fine. And we received apologies for that."

" _Tenzo._ "

"We're here. Let's give our best impressions."

Adjusting the lapels of his coat and pressing his nervousness deep inside, Kakashi and Tenzo step out from the carriage with easy posture. A royal aide waits for them with a friendly smile.

"Greetings," the aide says. "I am Misaki, assistant of her highness. The queen awaits to see you."

As they follow Misaki to the receiving chamber, Kakashi feels the sudden urge to ask _something_ before the nervousness overcame him.

"Say," he starts awkwardly. "What is your queen like?"

A harmless question for an ambassador and tells only of interest. Hopefully.

Misaki brightens, and her step _skips_. "Her highness? Oh she's absolutely _wonderful_. Her reign has been much lauded by officials and citizens alike for her tact and efficiency. Compromise is easily reached with her diplomacy, and the crops have been growing well since she has begun."

"You like her, I presume."

"Of course," she laughs. "She's so very kind and gracious to everyone, and that look in her eye when she stares at you is just so very deep."

Tenzo flicks a look at Kakashi, eerily similar to _I-told-you-so_ , and Kakashi is overcome by the urge to slap him.

However, the doors to the receiving chamber open, and Kakashi and Tenzo walk in and fall into a bow.

"Our rulerof the Hidden Leaves, Sarutobi Hiruzan greets you and congratulates you for your rule," Kakashi says formally, training his eyes down. "I am Hatake Kakashi, and this is Tenzo, my aide."

A customary pause is made as the queen whispers with her aides next to her.

"We accept your ruler's congratulations and his greetings as well as you, his messenger," the queen assents. "Rise."

Kakashi stands up slowly before his eyes lift up to _stare_ at the queen.

The reports were not lying when they said she was beautiful. Misaki did not lie when she said her eyes were deep when they looked at him. The rumors were probably all true….but…

When her lips played into a coy smirk and her eyes lifted up, Kakashi cannot help but feel his heart skip at the sight.

And he feels heat rush to his face.

* * *

"That ambassador was cute earlier."

"The one from the Hidden Leaves? Ryuishi, I thought you had taste."

"Shut it, Kisame. I'm queen, and I decide hotness in this court."

"Attractiveness is a measure by personal taste, isn't it?"

"Ah, Zabuza, as literal as usual."

"Ryuishi, he was stuttering and his aide had to pick up for him."

"Kisame, I'm fabulous right now. My eyebrows are on fleek. My makeup on point."

"Still. The finesse they had was lacking."

"Still. Cute."

"Ryuishi, I swear to the gods."


End file.
